seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Age: Episode 18
Retaliation is the 18th episode of the Third Age fanfic. ---- Johanne wakes up in the midst of Jonathan's tears. Jonathan: Okay, I must have the balls to do this, commencing CPR! Johanne: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Jonathan: GAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHHAAHHHHHHH!!! Johanne hits Jonathan with the round end of a spear in the abdomen. ---- Jonathan: Fuck! What was that for?! Johanne: What the fuck are you doing?! Jonathan: Trying to make you alive! Johanne: You're trying to kiss me, you perverted asshole! Jonathan: Not at all, you're almost half-dead lying there! Johanne: Is that so? Jonathan: We'll just settle that later. Johanne looks into her waist where the bullet has hit. The bullet was stuck inside an emery bag which also hides a crucifix-looking metal object. Meanwhile, Albuquerque laughs on the news and returns back to his ship as he prepares the cannons to be fired on the island. Albuquerque: What a weak lovey-dovey couple (Reference to Nisekoi). I'm wasting my time on these two. Jonathan immediately attacks Albuquerque from behind. ---- Albuquerque: What the... Jonathan: If you really trained yourself, show me. By the way, yes. My "lovey-dovey" partner is dead. Jonathan (whispers to Johanne): Your turn, girl. Johanne (whispers back): Do your thing too, "babe". Jonathan whacks Albuquerque with a metal pipe. Jonathan: Sure hit! Johanne, now! Albuquerque: Johanne... Wait.... What the fuck?! Johanne: YAAAAAAHHHH! Johanne hits Albuquerque with the spear. Jonathan: Nice! Albuquerque seems to lack control of himself because of the damage. ---- Johanne: Finish him! Jonathan: Yeah I'll finish him... beautifully. Johanne pinches Albuqerque's nose. After Johanne let go of her pinch, Jonathan poked the same nose with force and the enemy is knocked out. Th crowd appears to be in a facefault. Fonso: Our captain's down and out! Time to leave this island! Pirate 1: Bring out the stretcher and the doctor! Pirate 2: Run into the ship! Other Pirates: Ryoukai! ---- Civilian 2: Did you two guys defeat him? Johanne: *sigh* He wasn't defeated. Jonathan: He's just lacklustered by his own strength. Civilians (cheering): KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! ---- Jonathan: Maybe we should go home. Johanne: What?! You won't even have a feast with us? Jonathan: Feast!? Where?! Johanne: There's no feast! HAHAHAHA!!! You should just come out and socialize. Look at me, I have already got a lot of friends here. Some other civilians: Hey, Johanne! We are your official fans club from now on! Here's some sweets. I hope you like it. Yes Jonathan, including you. Johanne: What the heck?! But thanks for the effort. Jonathan just smiles awkwardly at them. Johanne: See, you should get more friends, so you get more of these things for you too! Jonathan: Fuck off. ---- Civilian 1: Is that true? Johanne: Is that true what? Civilian 1: That you called him "babe"? Are you in a relationship? Johanne: EEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!! Jonathan whacks the civilian with a newspaper. Johanne: Jonathan, what did you do?! You'll be credible for that! Jonathan (to Johanne): Nothing. Jonathan (to civilian): Please, shut up. Civilian 1: Hey, don't be so rude. I'm just asking you a question! Jonathan (suddenly becomes kind): That question is really personal, but I'll answer it for you. So... it's a no. If you're asking me that question again, I'll be making you an offering to the Sea Kings. Please. Civilian 1: Y-yes! ---- Johanne: You don't need to be that rude! Jonathan: What not for? Johanne: You're so bad tempered! Let's just go home and I'll make tea. Jonathan: Fine. At least there's not too much people watching at us. Johanne: You should just stop introverting. Jonathan: So what if I'm being an introvert? What can people like you do? Johanne: Ugh, let's just stop arguing! ---- A Finally, the two went home. Site Navigation Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes